There is currently a drive in the industry towards PCB-less sensors (e.g., sensors that do not require a printed circuit board (PCB)). PCB-less sensors have all the electrical components necessary to function properly. A difficulty with PCB-less technology is the electrical connection as well as constraint of the sensor position within the sensor housing. The difficulty is compounded with acceleration-based sensors. Because acceleration-based sensors are very sensitive to strain on the sensor package, the electrical connection(s) and constraint(s) should not strain the sensor package. Avoiding strain on the sensor package rules out compression fit operations with a spring type pin to maintain electrical connection. Thus, the method of connection is driven towards a soldered alternative. However, another drive in the industry is toward a stitched pin design (pins are pushed into place rather than over molded). To merge these two trends there are limited options. One option is to affix the sensor to a substrate to alleviate the strain related issues. Another option is to solder directly to the sensor but with a stitched pin the solder would inevitably be trapped below the sensor body leaving it unable to be soldered together as well as no access for a vision system to verify the connection.
It would be desirable to implement a rigid electrical connection to a strain sensitive sensing component.